When the insulated conductors of telecommunication cables are spliced together, for repair or for service line extension, the splice area is generally contained within a protective housing known as an enclosure. When such cable splices are made and are used underground, the protective enclosures are commonly referred to as buried service drop enclosures. Such buried enclosures not only must be formed of materials to provide structural rigidity and strength for use underground, but must also protect the splices from the ingress of moisture.
Various known techniques have been introduced in an effort to provide moisture protection for buried cable splices. Many techniques utilize various types of sealants and encapsulants in the enclosure in an effort to prevent the introduction of moisture to the splice area. Some devices utilize grommets and various types of seals to further limit the prospect of moisture entering the splice area, in particular where the splice enclosure is intended to be reentered or reused. Nevertheless, moisture ingress continues to be of concern in the industry and improvements to provide splice enclosures for enhanced protection against moisture introduction are desirable.